My name
by Smalllady08
Summary: A moment o tension and revelations between Sam and Rowena after months being in a casual relationship. Set somewhere in season 14.


**Author: **Rafaperez

**Summary: **A moment o tension and revelations between Sam and Rowena after months being in a casual relationship. Set somewhere in season 14.

**My name**

_Everything I want right now_

_You know I won't turn you down_

_You hit me like a hurricane_

_Baby won't you say my name, my name_

**My name-Tom Speight**

Rowena had her back leaned against small Sam's headboard in the bunker with one leg crossed over the other, swinging her foot slightly as she had her arms crossed over her chest staring at some spot on the wall ignoring Sam who was beside her, her delicate face unexpressed, her green eyes looking lost.

Sam who was sat beside the redhead couldn't take that silence anymore and seeing Rowena's eyes so lost and almost desperate hurt but he didn't know what he could do to make it better and that made him frustrated so seeing her hands lowering toward her belly with her arms still crossed the man sighed and he raised his hand, touching her delicate face and brushing away some red curls gently:

"Rowena..."

She just closed her eyes, shivering and she frowned ignoring him and then she laid on the bed with her back to him but she didn't fall asleep. She just couldn't not only because she hated ignoring Sam like that but also because of what had happened.

She took a hand to her lips, her eyes still closed as the other she pressed softly against her belly, her heart beating fast. Pregnant, how could she a witch so careful who was in a relationship with the hunter destined to kill her, a witch who had never managed to give love to her son Fergus, deal with another child?

"Ro, I know you're awake say something please." He pleaded with his voice low and gentle bending over her and then he hugged her from behind feeling her small body in the black and thin nightdress molding to his and her back became tense for a moment but she didn't pushed him away, trembling slightly so he held her tighter in comfort.

"I can't have this baby Samuel." Was all she said with her voice low and decided but Sam could hear the fear in her and that only made his heart break as he stared at her sadly, his lips parting in shock.

"What are you talking about?" His heart skipped a beat as he raised a little so he could stare at her. Hearing from her she was pregnant had been a shock at first but then his heart had warmed because he'd never imagined having a child with the life he had, let alone with Rowena.

But she'd changed so much and for him the nights they spent together hadn't been casual anymore, the witch had conquered his heart with her smiles, her strength and the heart she hide. He wanted a life with her, make her feel loved as she had never been and to that child he already love he'd try his best to give her a normal life so he murmured:

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" Rowena opened her eyes staring at him back with her face flushed in frustration and tears which threatened to fall, her face hard.

So many years ago she wouldn't have cared about giving up the baby but she had changed so much and being it from Sam the hunter for who she had fallen in love and wanted to be by his side even with the prophecy between them, even if their relationship was casual, she wanted the child. But at the same time she couldn't have her.

"I juts know we can't Samuel. I'm a witch who never was a mother to her own son and you're fated to kill me and we're always dealing with monsters and apocalypses!" Rowena told him aloud, her hair messy as she stared at him in anger, fear and passion.

"Hey..." Her words made him blood run cold, he hated that prophecy and the fact that it seemed to be always ruling their lives so he grabbed her hands with his, pressing them against the mattress and staying on top of Rowena as he stared at her and despite his serious face, his eyes were kind and he whispered kissing her forehead:

"You're not the same anymore Rowena, neither am I. You have no idea who much I love you and want to have this child with you. A child with your hair and stubbornness." He saw her green eyes go wide in shock and then she frowned whispering slowly:

"You... love me?" And seeing him nod with a beautiful smile, she frowned even deeper because she'd never expected him to love her. He was always so gentle, passionate and right and she, a witch. "And what will you do when it's time to fulfill the prophecy?"

"Ro, I won't kill you." His hands squeezed hers, his face determinate.

"Will you let the world die just so I can live?"

"How can I live in a world without the woman and the child I love so the answer is yes." And staring at her green and scared eyes he released one of her hands watching her chest rising and falling with her accelerated breath and he caressed her behind the ear with so much love smiling:

"And I know you'll be a incredible mother now because I won't leave you as Crowley's father did, we'll raise her together."

Rowena didn't know if it was already her hormones or if she had really changed but those words had melted her heart, her eyes shining as she saw the sincerity in Sam's eyes and for the first time since she'd found out being pregnant, since Fergus she felt a huge affection taking over her belly as she thought about that child, the child with Sam's eyes and smile and her face softened as she stared at Sam and she nodded, a hand over her belly:

"I want to have this child with you." And then as Sam stared at her, seeing her so beautiful in her black nightdress which contrasted with skin and the sheets, her red curls spread around her and with a beautiful smile on her face, her red lips parted and she told him, sincere: "I love you."

And Sam smiled, touched and took a hand to her over the belly still flat but where they knew their child was growing and then he bent over the witch who took her arms around his neck as Sam's lips started kissing the spot exposed by her nightdress between her breasts, teasing her and making her sigh, a sound he loved and now wanted to hear followed by his name as he kept kissing her skin and a hand went to her leg, bending it and climbing toward her thigh as she pressed her breasts to his chest:

"I need you now..." She lowered one hand to his back scratching him with her breath accelerated from his kisses.

"I want to hear you say my name Ro..." Sam whispered with passion, his limps climbing and finding her ear in a kiss.

"Sam..." Rowena whispered, teasing him as she closed her eyes in pleasure, her fingers burring in his back massaging him with his warm touch and hearing his name from the witch's lips in that way drove Sam crazy making his heart beat faster and body catch fire and they smiled as their lips met in a kiss with passion.

Their lips pressed, tasting each other and Rowena parted her lips for Sam as her hands slipped to his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt as she felt Sam's tongue met hers, taking her breath away as he squeezed her thigh with his big hand.

Their hands started exploring each other and all the worry left them giving place to the happiness for the child they were going to have and the love and desire for each other as the kiss became more intense, their bodies moving over the bed as they became one. Sam caressed her face with a hand as the other found hers on the sheets in a promise and he smiled with love seeing Rowena so beautiful letting her head tilt to the side, her lips in a smile as she called his name, hugging him to her:

"Sam..."


End file.
